Hermione and Ginny's Secret
by blindleadingblind
Summary: Hermione and Ginny well, read it! and please review, its my first fic!


Claimer: I, John Wolglesby, do hereby state that I own a Harry Potter book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, so basically I stole them from J. K. Rowling. However, legally I can publish this if I say that I don't own the Harry Potter idea/story/characters/trademarks/copywrights/other thingies that I can be sued for.

The sound of wretched heartbreaking sobbing echoed oddly in Ginny's ears as she slowly crept up the dark and musty stairway to the owlery, the corridor lit only with several flickering torches. Somehow it seemed to take hours for her to climb the steps, being careful to tread softly, lest a loose board betray a squeak.

Outside the wind screamed through the trees of the forbidden forest rushing towards Hogwarts like a beast gone mad while rain pinged off the roof with unbridled ferocity as if it was trying to tear the whole castle down by itself. As Ginny reached the top of the stairs the sobs grew louder and more pitiful. Now standing on a narrow landing, pressed up against the cold stone wall, she chanced a look inside ever so slowly. Moving her head just inches to the side, what she saw at the next flash of lightning made tears spring to her eyes. Slumped over with her back to a large window and illuminated by the occasional breaking of the dark clouds that scudded quickly across the moon, was Hermione.

The sounds coming from her throat did not seem to be human for how could a human experience the pain that was obviously torturing her so deeply? Ginny's blood ran cold as her mind flashed to the cruciartus curse, and how it had destroyed Neville's parents, but she immediately chided herself for thinking such thoughts. Not sure what to do, so she kept quiet, afraid to even breathe. Too late, Ginny realized that it was wrong of her to have come to this place, where only those who wish seclusion tarry longer than a few moments.

Try as she might she could not leave, transfixed as she was by the siren-like wails still emanating from the crumpled figure at the other side of the room. She waited there for what seemed to be an eternity watching the moonlight play elaborate patterns upon the hard stone floor, pondering the reason for Hermione's sudden breakdown. At last, exhausted, her thoughts turned away from Hermione, and so did she.

As she began to slide away from the doorway she heard a pained stuttering intake of breath and then the noise began anew, Hermione's voice now hoarse. This time, however, between the ragged sobs that racked Hermione, Ginny managed to make out a barely discernible name. "Viktor." "So that's what this is about", mused Ginny, "He's left her."

She decided to make her prescence know, and stepped out quickly from behind the doorway, acting surprised. "Hermione!", exclaimed Ginny, "What happened?" With a start Hermione's eyes narrowed and fixed on Ginny, but then softened, and through her tear-stained face she managed a dignified, if somewhat quavery reply. "Here. Read it for yourself." she said, and handed Ginny a crumpled, tear soaked parchment with writing that was now barely legible.

Dear Hermione,

These past few months since I have met you have been some of the best of my life. I have not been able to get you out of my head for more than a minute at a time, just thinking about you makes me happy, and also sad, knowing that you are so far away. I like you a lot Hermione, I really do, but something has come up. I've been offered the position of seeker on a much better team, a really professional one, and you know that this is what I've always wanted. What I'm trying to say is that I don't think that we should see each other anymore. I just think that with me moving even farther away, and being on a professional team and all, we'll barely ever see each other. I don't want to live like that, and I don't think you want to either. It was between you and my one chance at having my dream, and I can't very well give up Quidditch can I? Please try to understand Hermione, and be happy for me.

-Viktor

"What an absolute lout, Hermione, I'm really sorry." said Ginny. Hermione managed a weak "Thanks" and then sniffled. "Here", Ginny said, and gently wiped Hermiones eyes with a hankerchief and then helped her to her feet. "Look, You don't really want that duffer as your boyfriend anyway, I mean, he's got to be mental for leaving you" said Ginny. "Wh- what do you mean?" asked Hermione her voice broken and cracked from the countless hours of crying. "Well...", Ginny replied, "For one you're really smart, smarter than all of the other students, and even some of the teachers, you're a great person, and besides, just look at yourself, you've got a beautiful face, perfect hair, deep brown eyes, an amazing body..." Ginny's voice slowly trailed off as Hermione went silent. She looked at Ginny as if she was seeing her for the first time, she had never noticed how beautiful the short redheaded girl standing in front of her really was. Her eyes travelled up and down Ginny's well developed figure, from her shapely young breasts, to her beautiful legs, to her long flowing red hair that created a burning halo around her freckled white face in the moonlight. They looked at each other, confused, and then in small, tentative, jerky steps, they leaned towards each other, closed their eyes, and slowly interlocked their lips. Cautiously Ginny and Hermione explored each other's mouths with their tongues, still confused about what was happening they withdrew from the kiss. Ginny could taste Hermione's tears in her mouth, and she gently drew out Hermiones lower lip as she pulled away. For a second there was silence, and then in realization of what she had just done, a confused and terrified look appeared on Hermiones face. Unsure of what had just happened, and what it meant, she ran down the stairs and out of the dimly lit room. All the while the sound of her feet smacking stone mingled with the frantic pounding of the rain outside.


End file.
